<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>would you stay if he promised you heaven? by s0ckies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23357455">would you stay if he promised you heaven?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/s0ckies/pseuds/s0ckies'>s0ckies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword &amp; Shield | Pokemon Sword &amp; Shield Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Farmer!Leon, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Pining, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Trans Dande | Leon, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, dragon!Raihan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:34:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,236</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23357455</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/s0ckies/pseuds/s0ckies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It worries him, for a while—everything Raihan does worries him. Seldom does the dragon have the luxury of staying with him for very long until he’s gone again, leaving Leon’s heart cold and the lonely bed he retires to even colder. And while most of the scars Raihan has are old and faded, some are pink and new when they meet again, and it <i>terrifies</i> him.</p>
<p>Leon is in <i>love</i>, though he simply chooses to ignore it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>192</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>would you stay if he promised you heaven?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamusiel/gifts">shamusiel</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>happy birthday zach!!!! i worked really hard on this and i'm so so excited that i'm able to show it to u! i really really hope you enjoy it !!!! i love u!</p>
<p>also! just a warning; i am a cis female and, while i did have a sensitivity reader look over this for me beforehand, this work might include some terms about body parts that could trigger dysphoria for some trans individuals!</p>
<p>special thank you to dex for helping me edit this and several people from the discord server for reading over this and giving me the validation i crave ndsjk</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>“Raihan is back!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Leon perks up at the words, standing up from the patch of cabbages he was previously harvesting. His eyebrows furrow, and, using his forearm, he wipes away the thin layer of sweat that had begun to gather underneath the crown of his straw hat. He sees Hop rushing down the steps of their front porch and running over, nearly tripping over his own feet as he opens the gate to the garden and comes over to him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>So much for feeling too ill to do your chores today</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Leon thinks, but his smile is fond and curious as his little brother skids to a stop in front of him and catches his breath, bent over with his hands on his knees.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Raihan, he-” Hop pants, letting out a frustrated noise as his hands try to convey his point where his words fail him. “I saw him, just now—he was flying overhead.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Flying overhead?” Leon looks to the sky, then, shielding his eyes from the sun beaming down. Despite the recent cold snap, the sun hangs persistently in the sky—and, aside from the clouds and a few birds, there is no dragon as far as Leon can see. “Are you sure? Did mother check you for a fever?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>saw</span>
  </em>
  <span> him, Lee, I promise! I was looking out of my window at the horses and I saw him!” Hop insists, bouncing on the balls of his feet impatiently.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Leon rolls his eyes, taking off one of his gloves to reach over and ruffle his brother’s hair. “Well, if you’re so sure you saw him, he’ll be here later. I’m sure he’ll visit. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You</span>
  </em>
  <span>, however,” Leon grabs Hop’s shoulders and spins him around, giving him a gentle push back towards the direction of the gate, “Need to go back to bed.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hop whines, but complies, knowing their mother would scold him if he left the house while he was sick. However, before he makes it out of the garden he stops again, spinning around on his heel with his hands behind his back. “We’re going to the festival tonight, right?” he asks, eyes big and sad as if he already knows what Leon’s answer will be.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The festival…?” Leon’s eyebrows furrow slightly, wracking his brain for a moment to remember what day it is. Of </span>
  <em>
    <span>course</span>
  </em>
  <span>, tonight will be the annual autumn harvest festival! He’d almost forgotten, though he’s sure once he headed into town he’d be assaulted with the preparations for later on in the evening.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seeing the look of realization cross Leon’s face, Hop gives him a pitiful little pout, “We’re going, </span>
  <em>
    <span>right </span>
  </em>
  <span>Lee?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Leon narrows his eyes, refusing to let Hop’s guilt tactics get to him. “I’m not sure such a sick boy would be well enough to go to a </span>
  <em>
    <span>festival</span>
  </em>
  <span> of all things in just a few hours. Why, you were too ill to even get out of bed this morning, Hop!” He knows that the bulk of Hop’s cold was nearly gone, though if his brother is going to play it up to weasel out of his daily chores he won’t let him get away with it that easily.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hop huffs then, knowing that his previous ruse is useless to him now, “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>promised</span>
  </em>
  <span> Victor I would be there! He said Marnie and Piers are coming, too, I can’t miss them!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Leon lets out a dramatic sigh, pulling his brother against his chest by the arm and ruffling his hair. “We’ll see,” he acquiesces, snorting at the incredulous look Hop gives him—as if he expected Leon to tell him </span>
  <em>
    <span>no</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “Ask mother, yeah?” Hop nods quickly to him, a smile back on his face as he thanks his big brother and scampers back off towards the house.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once his brother is gone, Leon shakes his head, a fond smile still on his face as he gets back to work harvesting the cabbages steadily filling up the basket he’d brought along. He’s only three heads in before he hears a familiar roar above him, putting his basket back down and looking up into the skies.</span>
</p>
<p>  </p>
<p>
  <span>Leon hasn’t seen Raihan since last spring, but here he is, hulking form flying overhead as the afternoon sun causes his navy blue scales to glisten beautifully and his giant shadow passes over dramatically. He always makes a show of his arrival, like this—Raihan doesn’t often let the townspeople see his complete dragon form, so it always makes his return even more special.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s been so long that Leon had almost forgotten how hard Raihan makes his heart beat in his chest, the confirmation of his return home filling him with a familiar warmth and giddiness that makes him feel like a schoolboy. He smiles to himself as he watches Raihan disappear behind the thick forest past the walls before the dragon is circling back and swooping down to land near his home just outside of town.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It worries him, for a while—everything Raihan does worries him. Seldom does the dragon have the luxury of staying with him for very long until he’s gone again, leaving Leon’s heart cold and the lonely bed he retires to even colder. And while most of the scars Raihan has are old and faded, some are pink and new when they meet again, and it </span>
  <em>
    <span>terrifies</span>
  </em>
  <span> him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Leon is in </span>
  <em>
    <span>love</span>
  </em>
  <span>, though he simply chooses to ignore it.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The autumn harvest festival is always a rowdy affair amongst the townspeople, children skipping about and playing in the square while the merchants with their stalls try desperately to take advantage of the busy evening to sell some of their wares. There are banners strung from the lamp posts, colorful and intricately sewn depicting heavenly symbols and the deities that watch over their lands and grant them plentiful harvests.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There is no way to describe the feeling other than </span>
  <em>
    <span>warm</span>
  </em>
  <span>, a smile already growing across Leon’s lips as he walks into the town square with Hop at his side. Well, it only takes Hop a matter of moments before he spots his friends Marnie and Gloria sitting at the steps of the church and quickly abandons him in favor of racing over to greet them. He was hesitant to let Hop come in the first place, but his fever from yesterday had broken and he seemed to be feeling much better than he had been for the past few days.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Besides, it was near </span>
  <em>
    <span>unheard</span>
  </em>
  <span> of for anyone in Postwick to miss a festival.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Leon supposes this applies to Raihan, too. He doubts it’s merely coincidence he decided to show up the day of one of the most important nights of the year, and when Leon finds him sitting on the edge of the fountain telling a story animatedly to a group of young children, he can’t help but feel relieved that he’s finally home.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Raihan doesn’t take long to notice him, looking up as Leon makes his way over. A smile grows on his lips as he wraps up his story for the children, something about a goblin king, and sends them on their way with the promise of bringing home trinkets from his travels next time. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Having fun? I’d almost forgotten how lonely it is around here without your tales of adventuring and monster-slaying,” Leon muses, offering his hand to Raihan as the other stands up and pulls him into his chest with a heavy arm around his waist. Leon scoffs, pushing at Raihan’s chest harmlessly. It isn’t like they aren’t clearly sweet on each other, that much is </span>
  <em>
    <span>obvious</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but Leon would rather not have the gossiping villagers tease him later about their sappiness in public like this.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d almost forgotten how much I missed seeing your pretty face around all the time,” Raihan quips as if it’s nothing, letting out a wistful sigh as he leads them over to a pastry stall. He reaches into his pocket for a handful of coins and slips them to the baker, picking out two pieces of fluffy sweetbread and handing one to Leon. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Leon’s cheeks warm at the sentiment, taking the pastry wordlessly and hiding his face by taking a hefty bite. It’s still warm from the oven, the thick custard inside forcing a little hum from him. When he looks up again Raihan is staring down at him, expression unreadable—it’s almost alarming for a moment before his smile is back again, sharp fangs too big for his mouth as they poke out past his lips. It does strange things to Leon’s stomach, forcing him to avert his gaze before his thoughts overwhelm him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s been so long since I’ve been around for a festival,” Raihan begins, seemingly tossing away the moment prior as if it meant nothing. “You’d think after so many years of roughing it I’d just get used to it, but there’s nothing like being around everyone here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Everyone misses you,” Leon mutters, allowing Raihan to keep a hand on the small of his back as he’s steered away from the bustling plaza and back around the shops to the residential area. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There is an elderly couple sitting outside of their home, the two women glancing over at them. Opal, the town’s local fortune teller, leans over to whisper something to her wife with a snicker—Leon can only assume it’s something about how smitten he is with Raihan, and he huffs softly as Opal’s wife scoffs and nudges her with an elbow. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Raihan doesn’t seem to notice as they pass by, humming softly as his thumb rubs softly across the fabric at the back of Leon’s shirt. “I know,” he nods thoughtfully, making an odd expression when Leon looks up at him. “But what else is there for me to do? We can’t all be humble little farmers.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Leon makes an incredulous noise at that, “Being a </span>
  <em>
    <span>humble little farmer</span>
  </em>
  <span> is hard work, too!” Sure, he doesn’t have to slay goblins or clear out deadly bandit hideouts, but Leon is </span>
  <em>
    <span>constantly</span>
  </em>
  <span> working to maintain the farm and keep his family afloat. It comes naturally to him now, the same way he assumes adventuring is to Raihan.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, </span>
  <em>
    <span>sure</span>
  </em>
  <span> it is. But someone has to keep you all safe.” Raihan gives his forehead a little thump, making Leon scrunch up his nose. It is true—being such a small village means they don’t get much help from the higher-ups that oversee all of the smaller towns that make up the outskirts of Galar’s massive kingdom, and Raihan has always been there to keep danger away from Postwick and let the townspeople sleep easy at night.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon just huffs, “You could come around more often, still. We haven’t seen you in ages. It worries Hop to death when you never send as much as a letter letting us know you’re okay.” It isn’t entirely untrue, but Leon will never tell how many sleepless nights he’s laid awake wondering if Raihan is injured somewhere, or if he’s already been slain and they would be none the wiser.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s hard,” Raihan says in a heavy exhale. “I try my best. I take care of business in one shoddy little town and then it’s on to the next—always another bandit camp to raid or another bear to slay. Danger doesn’t wait just because I’m homesick.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The words effectively make Leon go quiet, looking down at their hands locked together. He knows it must be hard, risking your life to keep others safe, but a simple letter would do wonders to set Leon’s heart at ease when Raihan is gone for so long. Everyone expects </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span> to know where Raihan is and if he’s okay. Hop always asks if he’s heard anything, but of course he </span>
  <em>
    <span>hasn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span>, because Raihan never lets anyone know until the townspeople start to question if Raihan will </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever</span>
  </em>
  <span> return home to them just before he miraculously shows up just in time to quell their doubts.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll try harder,” Raihan speaks again, breaking the silence after a moment. He’s looking down at Leon with a little smile. “If it makes you happy.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Leon catches his gaze for only a moment before he feels the familiar butterflies running rampant in his stomach, letting out a little hum and looking ahead stiffly. He nods, pushing a few locks of hair fallen from his loose braid back behind his ear, “I would like that.”</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They walk in silence the rest of the way, hands still clasped tightly together as they round the residential area back to the main square. As they make their way back around to the plaza, Leon can see that Piers and a few of his friends are getting ready to perform out on the rickety little stage brought out just for the occasion, Marnie up on her toes speaking to her brother as the lanky bard leans down to hear her better. Hop is bouncing excitedly beside her, nodding enthusiastically when Piers looks over at him and asks him something. It brings a warm little smile to Leon’s face—Hop has always been fascinated with Piers’ musical expertise, always delighted to be able to hear him perform at events like these.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two teenagers head back off to where Gloria is waiting on them, Bede and Victor now tagging along with the little crew as well. Leon is thankful Hop has such a lovely little group of friends, and it almost makes him jealous that even with his work on the farm he still has time to goof off and have fun like a kid should be able to. Just because Leon’s own childhood was robbed of him doesn’t mean he would put Hop through the same thing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The sound of the first song of the night starting snaps Leon out of his thoughts. It’s a lively little tune, and one that he recognizes as one of Hop’s favorites. That must’ve been what the boy was so excited about when Piers spoke to him—he catches his brother humming the song here and there when he’s tending to the sheep or helping their mother with dinner.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Raihan tugs Leon down to sit on one of the empty benches around the square while some of the onlookers start filing into the middle of the plaza to dance around and sing along to the music. Leon sees Victor dragging Hop up near the stage, both of them laughing as they hold hands and spin merrily to the beat of the drums. Leon can clearly see the look of fondness in his little brother’s eyes as Victor spins him around, and selfishly wishes he knew what it felt like to be young and free.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Raihan’s sudden grip on his hand gets his attention, glancing down at where the dragon’s rough, scaled fingers have slid amongst Leon’s own. It feels nice, Leon thinks—Having Raihan here holding his hand feels </span>
  <em>
    <span>perfect</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Leon looks up to find Raihan already looking down at him, eyes widening a little at the blinding smile that splits across the other’s face and quickly looking away with a tiny smile of his own to save himself the embarrassment of letting Raihan see him so flustered. Then again, </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span> Raihan does flusters him these days.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The first song ends and another begins, the crowd thinning only slightly as adults and children alike spin and sway happily around the plaza. Leon thinks nothing of it when the second is over as well, but when the first note of the third plays he gasps softly, and there’s an overwhelming warm feeling flooding his chest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s Leon’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>favorite</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He hasn’t heard it in ages, mostly because he cannot afford to indulge in little luxuries when his work is so demanding. But here, with Raihan pulling him up and into the crowd of people to dance, he feels like he could almost cry. Raihan takes his hands, the grin on his face showing just how proud he is of himself. When Leon looks up at the stage, Piers catches his eye, singing out familiar lyrics as he casts a wink over to him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Leon can’t even help the enormous smile that splits across his face, an incredulous little laugh bubbling up as he holds Raihan’s hands tight and lets himself move to and fro. The look in Raihan’s eyes is terribly fond, and it makes Leon’s stomach do flips, but he can’t worry about his feelings right now when he feels so </span>
  <em>
    <span>happy</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be here with him right now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Leon sings along with the lyrics easily, letting Raihan spin him around and pull him to his chest before they’re moving again—it’s a miracle their feet manage not to trample each other, and Leon thinks maybe the universe is finally letting him feel </span>
  <em>
    <span>alive</span>
  </em>
  <span> for the first time in so long. He feels warm all over, Raihan’s boisterous laugh making his heart beat nearly out of his chest as he continues to belt out the lyrics like they’re the only two there.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually, the song comes to an end, Leon thankful for the cold breeze in the air or else he’s sure he’d be a sweaty mess from their dancing. He’s still smiling, his cheeks sore as he belatedly realizes that Raihan is staring at him, his face twisted slightly as if he’s thinking hard about something. Leon falters for a moment, their hands still locked tightly together as his smile dies down and his previously elated expression is replaced with a confused one. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wh—” Leon doesn’t even get to ask what the issue is before Raihan is pulling him forward, their lips meeting as Raihan leans down and frees one of his hands to cradle the back of Leon’s head tenderly. Leon all but gasps, eyes going wide for a split second before he </span>
  <em>
    <span>realizes</span>
  </em>
  <span>, arms coming up around Raihan’s neck on their own accord. His heart feels fit to burst right out of his chest, mentally screaming even as he feels Raihan’s hand press firmly against his lower back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The kiss is quick but </span>
  <em>
    <span>meaningful</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and Leon’s eyes are still squeezed shut when Raihan’s pulls away. It takes him only a moment to open them again, staring wide-eyed up at the dragon before he remembers where they are. Leon quickly looks around, now embarrassingly aware of how many eyes are on them. The next song has already begun, and most of the people around them are still dancing about, but even </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hop</span>
  </em>
  <span> is looking their way, a knowing little smirk on his face before Victor pulls him away from the crowd and back over to the rest of their friends.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Leon’s entire face is on fire, quickly hiding his face against Raihan’s chest and feeling the vibrations from the little chuckle that the dragon lets out at his embarrassment. “Sorry,” Raihan muses, though Leon knows that he </span>
  <em>
    <span>isn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “Didn’t mean to embarrass you in front of everyone.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Leon just huffs in response. He isn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>angry</span>
  </em>
  <span> about the kiss, but he would’ve liked some kind of warning beforehand. He’s positive Hop will never let him live this one down, considering his younger brother knows better than anyone just how much he loves Raihan. And while he’d like to be angry with Raihan about a lot of things at the moment, he could never find it in his heart to do so, and soon they’re falling back into step, dancing wordlessly to the rhythm of the band for the rest of the night.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leon receives no answer when he knocks on the familiar cottage door, just a ways away from town nestled against the thick forest. The door yields when he gives it a good shove, squealing on worn hinges as he invites himself in without further warning. The smell of burning cedar greets him as the warmth from the fireplace seeps into his bones, slipping off his cloak and hanging it on one of the dusty hooks by the door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Leon is sure he hadn’t misread the knowing little look Raihan had given him when he’d dropped him off at the farm just an hour prior. They’d left when the festival finally started to calm down, people thinning out and heading home one by one until Piers finally started packing up for the night and most of the market stalls were closed. Quiet as to not wake up his little brother who he’d sent home a bit before he and Raihan left, Leon took a quick bath and put on his favorite perfume before sneaking out of the house to go to their implied rendezvous.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The sound of a hammer banging against metal nearly startles Leon out of his skin, huffing out a breath before trekking deeper into the house to find Raihan. He almost expected the other to already be in bed—being away from home for so long must be tiring, right? He can’t imagine how nice it must feel to finally get to fall asleep in your own bed after months of being away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Raihan</span>
  <em>
    <span> isn’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>asleep, however. He’s stowed away in a little workshop he’s crammed behind the rickety stairs leading up to his loft bedroom, hammering a dent out of his spaulder and bringing it up to eye level to give it a thorough examination. It almost seems like he didn’t even know Leon was there, but dragons have sharper hearing than any human could dream of, and Leon knows that Raihan is well aware of his arrival.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s late,” Raihan mutters, an easy smile coming to his lips as he rests the leather harness on his knee and glances up at Leon. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That it is,” Leon acknowledges with a nod, sliding up onto Raihan’s neglected workbench and leaning his back against the wall, one of his legs coming up so he can cradle his knee while his other sways carelessly above the floor. “All the excitement hasn’t tired you out yet?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Escaping the gaping maw of a werewolf with nothing but my bare hands is </span>
  <em>
    <span>exciting</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Raihan chuckles, reaching over for a rag to wipe down his armor with. “The townspeople can get rowdy, but it’s nothing I’m not used to.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Leon rolls his eyes. Raihan is nothing short of a braggart, even if his intentions are honorable—he never has any trouble captivating the patrons of the tavern whenever he washes in to tell the dark and dangerous stories of his travels through all of Galar. “You deserve a good rest, regardless.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sure you’ve come to make me some tea and tuck me in, then?” Raihan snorts, eyes finding Leon’s again in the dim lighting of the cottage and quirking an eyebrow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know I can’t very well come and go as I please,” Leon slips off the workbench and comes over to hold Raihan’s face in his hands, thumbs running over the smooth scales protruding from his cheekbones. They shimmer a deep, brilliant blue with the flicker of the fire as Leon picks out the new cuts and blemishes that have appeared since their last meeting. He tries not to dwell on how it makes his stomach turn. “Come on,” Leon mutters as he gives Raihan’s cheeks a gentle pat, taking his hand and pulling him up from his chair.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The stairs creak under their weight and Leon always worries they’ll collapse sooner rather than later, gripping the flimsy handrail tightly while Raihan ascends them two steps at a time easily. Leon hardly has the clasp of his belt unfastened before there’s a solid warmth against his back, scaled hands disappearing underneath the front of his shirt and sharp claws scraping lightly against his skin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You missed me,” Raihan mumbles deep into his ear, chills chasing down Leon’s arms and up his spine. It’s pitiful how easily his body reacts to Raihan—just one touch or a single word has Leon </span>
  <em>
    <span>aching</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He turns in Raihan’s arms, looking up at him as his hands smooth over broad shoulders and down his strong, built chest. “I’m allowed,” he remarks, a little smile coming to his lips before he lifts himself up onto his toes and gives Raihan’s lips a little peck.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But really—</span>
  <em>
    <span>is he allowed</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Sonia tells him they have to stop dancing around each other someday, but Leon is positive they’ve long since passed that point in their relationship. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Whatever</span>
  </em>
  <span> kind of relationship they have. If Raihan were to confess now, Leon would have no problem telling him yes, but if Leon spoke first, would he feel the same? After all, Raihan isn’t very </span>
  <em>
    <span>public</span>
  </em>
  <span> about his affections for Leon, choosing to save his honeyed words and his soft glances for times like these when they’re alone. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Well, aside from kissing him in the middle of the plaza—Leon decides not to dwell on it too much.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Raihan sighs heavily, then, as if he could tell Leon was getting lost in his thoughts. “I suppose you are,” he nods thoughtfully, backing Leon up against the wall and caging him in easily with his hand right next to the other’s head. He catches Leon’s lips in an easy kiss, leaning down while Leon comes up on his toes slightly to meet him in the middle.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Raihan breaks away suddenly, however, and Leon thinks there’s something wrong for a moment, especially when the dragon steps away from him to rummage through his worn leather satchel slumped on the floor beside his wardrobe. “Got you something while I was away,” he says, and Leon is suddenly </span>
  <em>
    <span>unreasonably</span>
  </em>
  <span> excited to see what kind of gift Raihan brought for him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Last time it was a golden hairpin, swiped from the coffers of some snooty noblewoman he was hired to protect. He only wears it for special occasions, instead keeping it locked away in a little strongbox where he keeps the other trinkets and treasures he’s accrued over the years from Raihan. His heart is filled with joy every time he imagines Raihan thinking of him when he sees something beautiful like the other gifts he’s brought home—he’s certainly never given </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hop</span>
  </em>
  <span> anything like that, usually just dagger or some kind of interesting scroll.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Raihan finds the gift soon enough, bringing it over as he holds it delicately with two hands. A necklace of some sort—Leon can tell that much when he turns towards him—but when Raihan brings it closer he can see the detailing on the dainty little amulet, golden setting polished with a symmetrical set of colorful gems placed strategically in the middle. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>gorgeous</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and when Leon reaches out to touch it Raihan pulls his hands away, unlinking the chain and looping it around his neck. It’s got a comfortable weight to it, a smile melting onto his lips as he admires it for just a moment longer before looking back up at the dragon staring at him expectantly. It’s almost as if Raihan thought that Leon wouldn’t absolutely adore it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>love</span>
  </em>
  <span> it,” Leon laughs lightly, bringing his arms around Raihan’s neck again and pulling him down for another kiss. “Where did it come from?” he asks against his lips, melting against Raihan’s chest when he feels the other’s arms slide around his waist and pull him close.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Some bandit leader,” Raihan replies nonchalantly. Leon suspects this bandit leader is most surely dead, and for a second he thinks that maybe owning a dead man’s prized possession should creep him out, but it doesn’t. Any gift from Raihan is one he holds close to his heart, affirms the yearning inside of himself that maybe they are just tiptoeing around each other; maybe this could be something more.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So, Leon hums, bringing their lips together once more for a slow and easy kiss. It’s nothing like the one they shared earlier amongst the townspeople, quick and reckless, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>thoughtful</span>
  </em>
  <span>, moving together perfectly like they were meant to be. The pointed tip of Raihan’s tongue glides along Leon’s own, before his snaggletooth lightly catches on Leon’s bottom lip. Leon can’t help but smile into the kiss feeling so warm and full of </span>
  <em>
    <span>love</span>
  </em>
  <span> that he can hardly stand it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually, Raihan pulls away after the kiss escalates into something more heated and needy, sharp eyes looking down into Leon’s own for just a moment before he’s grabbing Leon’s wrist, pulling him over to the bed and gently pushing him to sit down at the edge. Like a dog told to sit, he kneels to the floor between Leon’s legs, giving the other a knowing look before glancing down at his trousers. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Leon makes quick work of getting his pants off, kicking them aside to deal with later as Raihan comes forward and gives a cheeky little bite to the inside of Leon’s thigh that makes him jump in surprise. It isn’t enough to draw blood, but Leon’s sure Raihan doesn’t realize just how sharp his fangs are, kicking lightly at Raihan’s side when the other chuckles at his reaction.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><span>Raihan wastes no time in laving his tongue over the wet spot in Leon’s underwear, making him shudder, and the warm feeling quickly makes him forget about scolding Raihan for laughing at him.</span> <span>Leon leans back on his palms, legs resting comfortably over Raihan’s shoulders as the other continues to tease him through the fabric. The friction of the cotton against him doesn’t feel </span><em><span>awful</span></em><span> by any means, but he knows just how much better Raihan’s mouth feels on him and squirms impatiently, giving Raihan a pout when he looks up.</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Raihan snickers, pulling back slightly to catch the waistband of Leon’s underwear and rip the seams cleanly from one end to the other. Leon scoffs, eyebrows furrowed as Raihan yanks the fabric from underneath him and tosses it aside. “Show off,” Leon mutters, though any protest he has is quickly forgotten at the feeling of Raihan’s tongue pressing wetly against his folds. Leon gasps, back arching slightly and hips jerking forward at the sudden pressure. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The pointed tip of Raihan’s tongue teases at Leon’s hole and has the other squirming once more, strong thighs instinctively trying to close and squeezing at Raihan’s head before his arms come up to pull them apart forcefully. When Raihan sucks at his clit he lets out a moan, rocking greedily against the sensation and twisting the thin blanket atop the bed tightly in his fists. He’s embarrassingly wet, Raihan’s rough tongue working him open slowly and soon eliciting another pitiful gasp out of him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Leon pants hard, one of his hands reaching out to grip at Raihan’s braids, keeping his face buried in between his thighs as Raihan’s tongue fucks him eagerly. Leon grinds against him, thighs trembling as his body jerks every time the impressive length of Raihan’s tongue grazes his clit. “Raihan—” his moan is cut short by the intense heat elevating within his gut and he’s coming before he can even react, sucking in a sharp breath and moaning filthily while Raihan’s tongue works him through his high. Leon’s hips work on their own accord, jerking shakily until he’s finished and his bones feel like jelly, collapsing back onto the mattress.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Out of the corner of his eye, Leon can see Raihan giving him a moment to cool off while he sets out getting undressing himself, pulling his shirt over his head and kicking his trousers off and into the small pile that’s now accumulated by the door. After Leon’s breathing evens and his legs have stopped trembling, for the most part, he pushes himself up onto his elbows, admiring the way Raihan’s back muscles shift underneath his dark skin before he turns back to the bed. Leon bites his lip, eyes traveling down to toned thighs, and when Raihan turns around… </span>
  <em>
    <span>well.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They lock eyes for a moment, then, before Raihan is crossing the room again, bending down to press a quick little kiss to Leon’s lips. “On top?” he asks simply, pulling away and cupping Leon’s cheek with his rough, scaled fingers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Leon thinks for a moment, humming thoughtfully. “Yeah,” he nods, delivering the dragon another little peck.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Raihan smiles, rounding the bed to lay down and splay out in the middle, grabbing at Leon like a child in a way that makes him snort. Leon complies, climbing fully onto the bed and settling on Raihan’s lap. He grinds against the girth of Raihan’s erection, sucking in a sharp breath as Raihan’s claws scrape over the skin of his thighs lightly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you have... anything?” Leon nods down to Raihan’s cock as he slips it into his hand, thumb running over the soft iridescent scales along the thick shaft and feeling Raihan’s thighs tense beneath him from the contact.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, hold on-” Raihan awkwardly bends, reaching out for a bottle hidden beneath his nightstand and popping the cork out with a claw. He brings it to his nose and gives a brief sniff, jerking his head back with a scowl and nodding. He hands it to Leon wordlessly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Leon’s brows knit with concern, unsure why Raihan would make such a face at just an oversized vial of oil. He gives it an experimental smell too, nearly choking when the strong floral scent assaults his senses. “What is this?” Leon coughs out, lowering it and wiping the tears that welled up in his eyes from powerful fragrance.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s safe,” Raihan assures. “There was an apothecary in one of the towns I visited. The man was a little off, but he told me if I laid someone special to use this. Don’t worry—I’ve used it on myself before. It won’t hurt you.” He rubs Leon’s thighs encouragingly, “We can use something else, if you’d rather.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Leon stares at the bottle again for a moment, swirling the thick liquid around thoughtfully. “I guess there’s a first time for everything, yeah?” Leon exhales with a nervous smile, pouring some of the oily substance out onto his fingers. They start to tingle almost immediately, the liquid getting warm as he rubs his fingers together. He marvels at the strange sensation, and if he said it didn’t pique his curiosity of how it would feel with Raihan inside of him, he’d be lying.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So Leon trusts Raihan, setting the bottle aside with his clean hand before taking the dragon’s scaled cock in his hand and giving it a few pumps. Raihan hums, head dropping back onto the pillow behind him as he watches Leon work his wrist slowly, coating each of the thick ridges in the oil. Leon can barely fit the girth of Raihan’s cock in one hand, biting his lip as he pulls back to lift himself up onto his knees.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Raihan is watching him intently, Leon holding his gaze as he sinks down slowly. Leon tilts his head back, wincing a little at the stretch and wondering just how he’s going to fit it </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span> inside of him. He’s done it plenty of times, sure, but somehow Raihan always feels even bigger than the last time whenever he returns home.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>No more than halfway down Leon stops, leaning back with his hands on Raihan’s knees as he pants out softly and gives himself a break. The stretch is </span>
  <em>
    <span>unreal</span>
  </em>
  <span>, so much more intense than he remembers it being, though he suspects it may have something to do with the curious bottle of lubricant Raihan procured. Leon’s thighs are already trembling, not realizing Raihan has reached forward to thumb at his swollen clit until the sensation sends a shockwave down to his toes and his hips jerk forward, letting out a sharp moan.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You okay?” Raihan asks almost teasingly, a knowing little smirk on his lips as Leon just nods and wiggles his hips, taking a bit more of the dragon’s impressive length inside of him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Leon finally presses the rest of the way down, a whine working it’s way from his throat as he bottoms out and digs his nails into Raihan’s thighs behind him. He swallows hard, keening softly again when Raihan continues to tease his clit slowly. His whole body feels </span>
  <em>
    <span>warm</span>
  </em>
  <span>, almost feverish, and he’s intensely aware of every single inch of Raihan’s cock inside of him. He feels it when he shifts his hips, every nerve in his body buzzing and Leon wonders just how long he’ll last when he’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> sensitive.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually, Raihan’s patience seems to run dry, and Leon finds himself underneath the dragon in one swift movement. He gasps when Raihan’s thick cock drags inside of him, biting down on his lip and reaching up to grip the base of one of Raihan’s horns. Raihan lifts one of Leon’s legs up to his shoulder, claws digging into his thighs just hard enough that it drives Leon </span>
  <em>
    <span>wild</span>
  </em>
  <span>, rocking his hips with a whine.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Raihan gives an experimental thrust, Leon immediately clenching around him on instinct and making the other let out a shaky moan. “So tight,” Raihan pants quietly, swallowing hard and setting an even pace so they don’t get overwhelmed too quickly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Leon lets out light, airy moans with each thrust that Raihan delivers, legs still trembling as he tips his head back and squeezes his eyes shut. He has to concentrate on not completely losing it right here and now; he wants to savor every single second and lock away this memory of his lover to remember when he ultimately leaves once more.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Raihan gives one unexpectedly hard thrust and Leon is </span>
  <em>
    <span>gone</span>
  </em>
  <span>, letting out a broken wail and scrambling to hold onto the other with shaking hands. His mind quickly falls victim to haziness, what remains of his thoughts lingering on how </span>
  <em>
    <span>amazing</span>
  </em>
  <span> this feels and how </span>
  <em>
    <span>lucky</span>
  </em>
  <span> he is and how much he </span>
  <em>
    <span>adores</span>
  </em>
  <span> the man on top of him. “Harder,” he pants out softly, eyes fluttering open to peer out at Raihan through heavy lids. “Please, fuck—” His back arches off the bed slightly when Raihan slams into him roughly, his words losing all meaning with a pitiful little croak.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Raihan pulls out suddenly, and Leon is ready to </span>
  <em>
    <span>beg</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but strong hands gripping his waist and flipping him over surprises a little noise out of him. Though he quickly complies, ass high in the air as he tucks one of Raihan’s pillows against his chest. Raihan plasters himself against Leon’s back, breaths coming out quick and hot against his ear as he grips Leon’s hips and takes no time in slamming into him. Leon </span>
  <em>
    <span>wails</span>
  </em>
  <span>, cry muffled by the pillow he’s stuffed his face into as Raihan sets a brutal pace, fucking into him ruthlessly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“F-fuck—” Leon can feel the fabric beneath him growing wet as tears gather in his eyes, practically drooling as his entire body trembles uncontrollably. Each thrust is like a new wave of pleasure and he’s so, </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> close, clenching around Raihan’s cock and earning a grunt from the dragon as he bites lightly onto Leon’s shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Leon </span>
  <em>
    <span>feels</span>
  </em>
  <span> it, then. The thick knot at the base of Raihan’s cock has made an appearance, threatening to slip inside with each hard thrust. He remembers vividly all of the times before when Raihan would dial it back just before his release, </span>
  <em>
    <span>always</span>
  </em>
  <span> pulling out before he gets to that point. This time he </span>
  <em>
    <span>doesn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and it only spurs Leon on further, a tired little smile coming to his lips as he continues to pant against the damp pillow beneath him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Knot me,” Leon dares, barely able to say it loud enough for Raihan to hear. He swallows hard, another moan spilling out as Raihan gives a particularly hard thrust at the words, groaning next to his ear. “I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>yours, </span>
  </em>
  <span>f-fuck—” Leon gasps when Raihan is reaching around, rubbing his throbbing clit mercilessly. “Please, oh my </span>
  <em>
    <span>god</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he sobs, tears coming full force now as his climax threatens him with each thrust.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Raihan lets out an inhuman growl as he thrusts in a final time, fangs biting down into Leon’s shoulder hard enough to break the skin. Leon lets out a shaky gasp, the feeling of Raihan’s knot stretching him to the absolute </span>
  <em>
    <span>limit</span>
  </em>
  <span> and the dragon spilling deep inside of him sending him over the edge, coming with a deep groan as he convulses around Raihan’s cock and squeezes his eyes shut. It’s more intense than he’s ever felt in his entire </span>
  <em>
    <span>life</span>
  </em>
  <span>, feeling every inch of Raihan’s monstrous length seated inside of him as the other gives weak little thrusts with each wave of come that fills Leon to the brim.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It takes a moment for everything to register, then. Leon can feel Raihan’s grip on his hips loosen, teeth pulling free of his shoulder as he winces at the sharp sting that’s left behind. He hears Raihan mumble a short </span>
  <em>
    <span>sorry</span>
  </em>
  <span> before the dragon is guiding them to lay down, Leon gasping at the feeling of Raihan’s knot shifting inside of him. He doesn’t know how long it’ll take to go down, but he knows it feels </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span> right now, so he doesn’t ask.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re bleeding,” Raihan murmurs softly from behind him, strong arms coming around to keep Leon tucked pressed firmly against his chest. His tongue licks over the bite wound, and Leon wonders just how bad it could be. He assumes he’ll find out in the morning, but he’s much too tired to care right now. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Leon catches himself dozing off before he even realizes, not sure how long he’d nodded off until Raihan is pulling out of him, clenching around nothing once he’s left with nothing but sticky wetness between his thighs. He grimaces at the feeling of some of Raihan’s release slipping out of him—it’s nothing he’s ever felt before, since Raihan had always seemed to be so hesitant to take it this far with him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on,” Raihan mutters to him after a moment, nudging him and sitting up. “Gotta go clean up.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Leon groans, his limbs akin to a ton of bricks keeping him pressed firmly in bed, but when Raihan lifts him up by his underarms he has little energy to really protest. He’s shaky on his feet when they hit the floor, and he </span>
  <em>
    <span>absolutely</span>
  </em>
  <span> feels a trail of wetness leaking from inside of him and down his thigh, but Raihan is already guiding him down to the washroom so they can wash up for the night. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After Leon has relieved himself and cleaned up the mess between his thighs Raihan scoops him up in his arms, earning a surprised yelp from Leon. Though, he quickly complies, humming as he nuzzles his cheek against Raihan’s bicep and lets the other carefully bring him upstairs and back into bed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Leon finds himself with his back pressed against Raihan’s chest once more, the dragon leaving a trail of small kisses down his neck and over his sore shoulder as Leon begins to doze off again. He lets out a quiet, content hum, a tiny smile pulling at his lips thinking dreamily about the night’s events. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And, just before he slips off into sleep, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>swears</span>
  </em>
  <span> he hears Raihan say something along the lines of “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I love you</span>
  </em>
  <span>” to him. Though he’s much too tired to be sure, it makes him feel warm all over once again, and he’s sure he’ll have plenty of time to decipher it once he wakes up in the morning. For now, he lets himself fall into a deep sleep, muttering out one last thing before he’s out for the night.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I love you, too.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>we have some art!!</p>
<p>xue (@snowylychee) did <a href="https://twitter.com/snowylychee/status/1243974877306073088?s=20">this</a> art of dragon raihan!!</p>
<p>and lee (@radiosignaljam) did <a href="https://twitter.com/radiosignaljam/status/1243977041843806208?s=20">this</a> beautiful illustration of the opening scene, and <a href="https://twitter.com/radiosignaljam/status/1243976352006574081?s=20">this</a> of them dancing!!</p>
<p>thank you guys so much and also happy birthday again zach!!!! we love u!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>